


无题

by binggua



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binggua/pseuds/binggua
Summary: 被引诱的忏悔者和魔鬼(*^▽^*)un amour physique au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.





	无题

“我犯了罪。”

告解室深色的帘幕拉起来，整个狭小的空间笼罩在阴郁严肃的黑色之间，唯有边角处的一点烛光摇晃着，这是这一片黑色中唯一的一点光源。 隔着那扇小小的窗户，神父看到了前来忏悔的人，那是个穿戴整齐的年轻人，干净的金色头发柔软服帖的被压在黑色的帽子下，深色的外衫一丝不苟的扣着，深蓝色的眼睛里有一种难以描述的挣扎与痛苦。

大概又是无聊的为情所伤，神父想着，有不少少男少女曾来此为他们躁动的热情失控后犯过的错误而忏悔。他整了整服饰，不可见的轻打了个哈欠，摆出一副正经而严肃的脸孔，“向我说出来吧，主会宽恕一切迷途的可怜人。”

“我的名字叫做浮士德，我受到了恶魔的引诱，”那个年轻人眨了眨眼，看向墙壁上在黑暗笼罩下的凹凸不平的纹饰，“我受到了引诱，并为此犯了不可饶恕的错误，”他说着，似是回忆起了不堪的事，低下头伸手捂住了脸，声音在手掌下闷闷的传出来，尾声消失在不平静的呼吸声中，“我向来以为我有着不可战胜的理性，可是……”

神父看着他，想，也许对方是个美丽又充满魅力的女性，有一双多情的眼睛和鲜红的嘴唇，才能让看起来学术又不谙世事的年轻人失去理性而步入欲望的沟壑，但因着职业的关系这样的猜测心思又不能在明面上表现出来，只好保持着那一幅严肃并博爱的表情，安静的听着这个看起来伤心又痛苦的年轻人断断续续的讲述，低沉的声音伴着教堂内旋律柔和而神秘的唱诗，是堕落的救赎。

神圣的乐曲停了下来，背景一片寂静。教堂里是没有风的，但那紧闭的帘子却突然间动了动，连带着一角的烛光猛地闪烁了一下，似是有人摇晃了它一下，继而响起了稀稀疏疏的细碎声响，神父四下看了看，窗内狭小的空间里唯有停下了言语的年轻人，空气寂静而冷漠，神父觉得倒是自己想多了。

浮士德的眼睛却睁大了一些，深蓝色的眸子闪着疑惑的光，似乎看到了什么不可能的东西，然后下一秒，他的身体便不可抑制的晃了晃，步履不稳的伸手扶住了供告解者依靠的桌板，神父看到他的异样，只当他是为内心的折磨痛苦，于是伸出手来，轻轻在他手背上拍了拍，声音温和，“我已经看到了你为自己的错误而自责……”

浮士德看着他的嘴张张合合，但已经无心分辨他的声音，在他腿间乱动的那只属于恶魔的手，白皙纤细，指甲不与常人一般，闪着如水晶一样的光泽。在这样黑暗的环境下，异常显眼，而它的主人正栖身在浮士德的腿边，一半的身形都笼罩在烛光投射的阴影下，但即使是这样，浮士德也能在脑中勾勒出那双艳红色的眼瞳中闪烁的曾让他一度着迷的欲望之光，以及那微微上扬着的，弧度迷人的唇角。

神父还在虔诚的说着，“只要你真心为自己的错误忏悔，便会得到宽恕。”

浮士德默默的合上了眼睛，他感受到恶魔柔软的嘴唇和舌头贴上了他的皮肤，带着温热湿滑的触感，他甚至恍惚间似乎在耳边听到梅菲斯特轻蔑又空灵的笑声，这样想着，手指紧紧的攥了起来，搁在那块小小的容纳祷告的桌板上，他深吸了一口气，身体紧绷着，抬起眼看向神父，轻声开口，声音有些颤抖，“能否请您让我一个人呆一会儿？”

神父有些好奇的打量了他一眼，最终只是伸手拍了下他的胳膊，最终也没再说什么，关上了那扇小小的窗户，过了片刻，听到门轻轻带上的声音。

浮士德闷闷的哼了一声，睁开眼睛，额发上挂着一滴汗珠。墙角的蜡烛被往高放了放，他背靠着雕饰着宗教寓意的花纹，直起身子来，轻轻的喘了口气，嗓音软软的，带着几分发泄过后的有气无力，他眼睛转了转，看向一旁起身的人，“我以为在这样的地方，你好歹会收敛一些。”

“放肆的并不是我吧，”梅菲斯特的声音带着些笑意，他伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，红色的眼睛微微发亮，在昏暗的烛光下，手掌白皙的皮肤与方才沾染到的液体混为一体，他似乎也不甚在意，只是随手抹了一把脸上被溅到的浊白，但这样做后果是让脸上看起来更加一塌糊涂，他向前走了走，在这狭小的空间里整个人都贴在了浮士德的身上。

浮士德退无可退，只好伸手推了推，恶魔唇角向上扬着，虽然两人的距离拉开了，但他胳膊撑在一旁，把本来狭小的空间缩的更小了。

“不帮我清理干净吗？”梅菲斯特笑着问，手指指着自己脸上已经开始向下滑的白色液体。浮士德看着恶魔的笑，抬起手来用袖子擦了擦梅菲斯特的脸，却被后者突然张开的口齿包裹住，一根一根细细的舔弄着。

浮士德动了动手指，反客为主的逗弄起恶魔的唇齿来，弄的梅菲斯特最终也受不住轻轻的呻吟了一声，他把手指抽出来，带出一道水色的线，然后他用湿漉漉的手指在恶魔的脸上划出一片水光。梅菲斯特眯起了眼睛，狭长的眼睛里闪出一点狭促的光，他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，向前伸手揽住了浮士德的脖颈，伸舌一点点濡湿他的耳边。

“你这个爱捣乱的狭促鬼，”浮士德说着，突然伸手扭过他的脸，带一点生气意味的直接咬上了恶魔含笑的嘴唇，咬的很重却也没有见血，突来的疼痛刺的恶魔也兴奋起来，毫不示弱的咬了回去，两人一句话也没有再说，肢体唇齿却不分彼此地纠缠了起来，狭窄的空间中有细微不可闻的水声传入耳内，彼此呼吸的空气也因着这样的举动升腾起热度。

浮士德左手扣着梅菲斯特的手腕，将他抵在了墙边，右手从容不迫地解开恶魔鲜色的外衣，把手从领口探进去，力道有点重的揉捏着白皙的身体，然后低下头去，咬住梅菲斯特被咬的有些发红的嘴唇，堵住他将要脱口而出的声音，柔软的舌尖勾在一起，梅菲斯特的手臂收的紧了些，两人的额头贴在了一起。

这样的荒唐事不是第一次了，浮士德想着，不过这次可算得上极其荒唐了。他甚至能听到这间狭窄的屋子外人们来回的脚步和低声的谈话，这样想着，便一口狠狠的咬在了梅菲斯特的肩膀上，对方软软的哼了一声，有些埋怨的看了他一眼，红色的眼睛含着水光，鲜艳而热烈，鲜亮的仿佛让他的心口蓦地热起来。他伸出左手轻轻的盖在恶魔的眼睛上，细碎的吻摩挲着有些发红的耳垂，开口轻声叫梅菲斯特，声音轻缓而沙哑。在这儿，恶魔的声音缓而空灵，细长的腿勾着他的腰。不同于方才的柔和的吻向下，在白皙的皮肤上吮出一小块一小块的浅红色，右手流连在恶魔有些微凉的腰间，随着他指尖的触碰渐渐变暖泛出薄红，如跳动的火苗。这具身体他不陌生，他记得前次感觉到的柔软炽热，恶魔难得有些微皱的眉角，汗水自眉骨向下如眼泪一般滑过眼角隐入发间，细长的手指摩挲着他的发间，红色的眼睛清明的倒映出自己异常潮红的脸。

隔着衣料的皮肤渗出的汗水沾湿了彼此，梅菲斯特在他耳边轻声喘息着，偶尔因他的动作而发出甜腻的如泡在蜜糖里的呻吟声，却惹得他莫名的更加兴奋，为什么呢，浮士德想，这不是受到引诱，他心底深爱这样隐秘的罪恶。恶魔说将陪他一起走过他从未看到的世界，品尝他未拥有过的东西，梅菲斯特冰凉的双手抚过他的脸颊，插入他金色柔软的头发，到底什么是他想要的呢？彼此熟悉之后的默契让身体的契合更加完美，他放纵自己顺从着愉悦的感官，末端的空白将意识淹没，快乐短暂的如同黄昏的天际，橙红色的云朵在美妙的无法形容的光影里四散，金黄，淡红，玫红还有浓烈的紫，一层层交叠变幻着，直到沉入最漆黑无望的夜。

那只蜡烛还没有燃尽，浮士德直起身来捡起落在地上的外衣。梅菲斯特整个人都有些脱力，软绵绵的身体全部靠墙支撑着，过了会儿，他系好衣裤，然后伸手捞起褪了一半的衬衫，将自己裸露着的肩膀遮了起来，然后随意的把外衣的扣子一颗一颗的系上。

浮士德突然过来伸手揉了揉他的头发，黑色的发丝带着一点汗湿，摸上去却还是顺滑柔软的，他伸手细心的抹去了梅菲斯特脸上没擦干净的一些痕迹，低头在他的唇上轻吻了一下，然后看到恶魔衣领内脖颈上还未消去的牙印，咬的时候不知用了多大的气力，深的似乎都渗出了血。浮士德愣了愣，脸却莫名的红了起来。

“什么？”梅菲斯特有些惊讶，甚至怀疑自己听错了什么。

“我说，对不起，”浮士德别过脸去，假装整理了一下自己的衣领，有些无助的抓了抓头发，声音却越来越小，“下次我会注意的……”

“噗哈哈哈哈！”品性恶劣的恶魔突然豪不掩饰的笑出了声，露出尖尖的牙齿。

“你笑什么？”

“喂！”

“梅菲斯特，我命令你，不许笑了！”

“闭嘴！”

fin


End file.
